herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Granjia (Solaris Chrome)
(Note: While Granjia does exist, in-universe characters have so many differing stories or sightings of Granjia that are unconfirmed to this day and thus nobody can confirm or deny that Granjia had any major involvement anywhere, or whose side Granjia is on even if he did.) Granjia is a temporal anomaly who had to be sealed away in another dimension until Ultimoria could handle his size. By the time of the GR0 Era, Granjia had went missing, and then by the Neo Canon, it was time to finally find Granjia. Turns out, Granjia was (indirectly) responsible for the "SAO Curse", a temporal paradox which started around the GR0 Era in which the SAO Universe and the Ultimorian Universe were constantly at odds with each other when they had no right to be. However, because Granjia has zero intelligence at worst, without being able to properly acknowledge what goes on around him, this is not even Granjia's fault; Kagubot, who is the one who kept summoning Granjia for fights much later on, had no idea that this is where Granjia was. When Granjia was returned to Neo Canon Ultimoria, everything, from that point forward, stayed pretty self contained as the winds of existence retconned all of the surrounding universes to be expies of their original selves, and to fully establish the Ultimorian Multiverse. Granjia can best be described as a mindscrew; absolutely ZERO verification that Granjia had been anywhere, done anything, or hell, even existed, actually is present as solid facts; all of the evidence of Granjia's existence has a tendency to either explode or destroy itself by the time they're checked on a second time. Take everything told below as a grain of salt; nobody in-universe is known to tell a story about Granjia once, and then tell it a second time without being laughed at for telling nothing more than a fairy tale. Due to this, Granjia is perceived to be an anomaly of an entity that can exist as more than one individual or identity, and thus, Granjia is an Eldritch Abomination to end all other Eldritch Abominations with just how alien Granjia is even towards the other Eldritch Abominations of the Ultimorian Multiverse. Nowadays, the Granjia seen here is referred to as the "Solaris Chrome Granjia", due to a recent discovery that more than one Granjia exists... Alignment Granjia can be best described as a supernatural cosmic event that takes the form of a humanoid. While Granjia is claimed to be a shapeshifter who can help do battle against threats as summoned by Kagubot, this was apparently just a single cell from Granjia's actual body which had the ability to properly think. In reality, the true Granjia, for the most part, lacks ANY degree of actual intelligence, to the point many doubt that Granjia is even a living being at all due to how it stays motionless most of the time. Granjia, due to having no actual way of influencing anybody on it's own will, is considered True Neutral; all of the events that happened because of it were complete accidents caused by the lack of any proper knowledge on Granjia for what it truly was. Legend of the "Golden Man" During Halloween in Season 1 of The Blue Tri, Arkadi begins to speak what to the other characters, and even himself, just seems like a fictional story of nonsense. However, given the nature of the story in question, the titular "Golden Man" could instead be identified as Granjia. The story tells of a humanoid made out solid gold suddenly rising from a crag in South America and the natives immediately bowing and cheering in vast praise of this wealthy man. The man spread all of his gold across the countries of the continent until the Mayan Empire was formed. However, when the man had went dormant and vanished, the Mayan Empire fell and became destroyed due to what had happened to them in real life. The story could also be seen as a parallel to the SAO Curse; Granjia possibly arose somewhere nearby or directly within the SAO Universe and spread great wealth across the cosmos until the formation of a great empire was formed, until history would repeat itself and cause said empire to be destroyed when Granjia had went dormant and vanished. This, in turn, dragged the attention of Ultimoria until the time arose when Granjia was discovered again, relocated back to Ultimoria, and the Winds of Existence performed a massive overhaul into the Ultimorian Multiverse. However, at the same time, many believe the story to be some form of nonsense; Granjia completely lacks a properly thinking mind, and so for Granjia to have caused any of that, Granjia's mind would've had to had been controlled by somebody else. The most common suspect of this is Kagubot, but recent studies show that the incident which caused the SAO Curse was caused by none other than Zenith. The events in which Granjia is allegedly seen in fights alongside the other Primordial Deities, while nobody can verify it, it could be the rogue entity "Psycho Lover" who is using a form similar to the one Granjia has to appear as if it were Granjia. This, though, is debatable since Kagubot is smart enough to know if an impostor was seen in those battles or not; although, if Psycho Lover did a good enough job convincing everybody else, Kagubot actually would've just rolled with it just to prevent people from discovering who Granjia really was. Design Notes It was originally intended that Granjia had an actual mind, but this was scrapped to allow Granjia to be a truly neutral party being. The decision to make Granjia the cause of the "SAO Curse" described above was around for a while, but it kept constantly going between Granjia, Dogma, and Kagubot who ultimately caused it, and thus the decision to make Granjia the cause was because nobody would've expected Granjia to be the cause compared to Dogma or Kagubot. Granjia was also originally depicted as a destructive Omnishifter, but decided to give that role solely to the previously established Madness, thus retconning Madness into being one of the many offspring of The Invincible One in the process. Given Madness's identification category, Madness more than likely just used forms often associated with Granjia's power, which made Madness be identified as Granjia as a result. Given that Kagubot is known to possess various deities and exploit them, this could've very well happened. Category:Article stubs Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Gods/Deities Category:True Neutral Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Kaiju Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Legends Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Conflicts